


Kokichi Ouma

by Phantom_Girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Help, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Girl/pseuds/Phantom_Girl
Summary: An insight into Kokichi Ouma's mind





	Kokichi Ouma

His mind screamed the terrors of the world, urging those who could hear to help; to free him from the mindless perrils that encased him to temples of torture. The shrieks never tire, relentless in an escape that would never come. He wished for his mind to grow horse as his voice does; he wished for the two to swap places, as one would shriek the truth till it grew to rasped and the other would berate lies for eternity in his mind.

He wished to scream the truth, but he would always be doned as a liar as the part he longed for remained locked away. His mind could never grow horse, and it drove him insane as the lies and truth traveled along a glass wall. He would peer longingly through the wall, reach out for touch before the beautiful escape choked him up, spewing obscenities and deception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure what to do with this


End file.
